


I Write in Sins

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Series: The Angstsy Icebaby Chronicles [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Pining Phichit, Sad Ham Boy, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10639077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: He would have to be the quietly supportive best friend, as per usual.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JkWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JkWriter/gifts).



> Yea I'm on one

It was a beautiful day for a wedding. Birds chirping in the flowing breeze, sun hanging low on the horizon, fireflies dancing among the grass. A small band plays sweet music as guests waltz around a lavish garden filled with sapphires, lilacs, and azures. Love floated so carelessly, shamelessly demanding attention. The happiest day of his best friend's life.  
Caring words were spoken at the reception, happy congratulations passed all around. Drinks toasted with cheers.

  
"What a beautiful couple."

  
Indeed they were the epitome of grace and beauty.

  
"They're so happy together."

  
When it came to be his turn to speak as the best man, Phichit's nerves got the better of him.

  
"I've known you for over eight years and I've never seen you so happy." _Not even with me._ "I knew you had an admiration for Viktor, but not even I knew the depth it ran. I'm so happy for you two. I cannot wait to see what life has in store for ya'll."

  
Short and simple. There was so much he wanted to say. So much he couldn't say. Sitting quietly as the pastor asked the crowd if anyone objected this union. Phichit did. But how could he explain, in front of family and friends, that he should be the one at his side. He should have been saying, 'I do,' instead of the blond. Instead he stalks away from the party, lost in his own self loathing. In an alternate world, Phichit would be taking Yuuri on a beautiful honeymoon, Phichit would be kissing him goodnight, Phichit would be his forever. But in this world. He was the jealous best friend, pretending to be happy. Phichit would never speak up.

Even if it killed him slowly inside, he'd just have to swallow his feelings and be "supportive best friend." As per usual.


End file.
